


Smoke and Mirrors

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marines, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: This is one of the rare fan series where my character Elly is not some variant of cheshire nekomata. She's a normal human that has ingested a special devil fruit - so special that the marines want her on their side - no matter what.





	1. Chapter One

Growling with more than irritation, Smoker chomped down on the two cigars in his mouth and forced himself to relax. With his boots scuffling the mounds of paperwork on his desk and smoke swirling lazily about him, he looked calm. His mind, however, was another matter.

The child had been unimpressive when he'd first seen her, he thought as he leaned back in his chair. Frowning, he shook his head and reached up to scrub at his temples in annoyance. Not "child", though she looked it. She was a woman, close to his age. Younger than he was, certainly, but not young enough for him to dismiss her as that word she so hated. But it was so much easier to get her out of his head when he thought of her as too young!

Too young for what? 

"Tell the ...child, to get in here," he grunted into a small communication snail. "She's late."

Elly, as usual, was angry when she stormed into his presence. Her dark eyes flashed and he could see the muscles rippling under her jaw as she ground her teeth in fury. A passing glance would show only a pale lady with short, dark hair dressed in a plain black skirt and white blouse. Yet she was unremarkable in appearance only to those that didn't know her, and certainly those that had never seen her use her power. A fine link chain around her neck swung as she stomped forward, glittering in the light from the porthole behind him. 

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She slammed a hand onto his desk, scattering papers everywhere. The seastone cabochon on her chain flapped forward, then touched her skin again. She hesitated as her strength waned.

"It's early," Smoker sighed, his voice unusually gentle. "If you don't shut up, I'll have you muzzled - you know I can do that -- so why don't you sit." A tendril of smoke tipped a chair opposite him. "Or get some coffee if you feel like it. This might take awhile."

"It always does." One minute she was screaming at the top of her lungs and the next sounding depressed, defeated. "Wait." He watched silently as she walked across the room and fixed coffee for them both without asking. Hers was a mix of cream and sugar, his obliterated with cream so much it was nearly white. "The guards in level five made me angry this morning," she offered by way of apology as she set his mug down. "Of course, not being free when I've done nothing wrong also did." 

"I was told you say that every day."

"I do." She sat down and held her coffee in front of her. Probably making a face at me behind it, he thought, amused. Elly slowly peered at him from around the cup. "Did you ever look into the charges behind me being here?"

His frown deepened. "I told you, I couldn't get clearance."

"A Vice Admiral," she drawled comically, "doesn't have clearance? Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"What did the level five unit do this morning?" 

"Change the subject," she grumbled. "They, uh, sort of..." She trailed off, the rest inaudible. 

"They what?"

"Um." Her face was averted now, her black hair hiding her forehead and cheeks as she stared down into the mug she held. 

Smoker let the irritation he was feeling finally creep into his voice. "The hell did they do already?!"

"They said I was plain," she said quietly. "And some said 'ugly'. The rest laughed and questioned why I was here at all because I was worthless."

The big man's palm slapped against the side of his face. That unit was always breaking the rules, and this was a huge one. No one was to speak with or even at this prisoner. It was what they wanted the rest of them to believe, yes, but they all depended on her silence to reinforce the belief. If she had blurted anything out, someone might have questions. He got up and told her to be still for a minute. Speaking to a guard outside was all that was required to issue punishment for the one that had been walking her to his office and the unit that had made fun of her, as well. The orders would trickle down and he would show her as they marched outside for extra training under the soon-to-be grueling hot sun on deck.

Elly was pleased. "That's fine," she murmured. "It's just that, sometimes, I want to be something, do something. And get this damned thing off!" This last was addressed to the chain around her neck. "It looks like a necklace to almost everyone else, but I'm so freaking tired of it!"

Smoker raised an eyebrow at this foolishness. "All you have to do is agree to work with someone." He carefully sat in front of her, more papers falling as he did so. A pen clattered to the floor and they both ignored it.

"You?" Her lips quirked in a little smile. 

"I was told whoever you wanted."

"Oh, the well-known leniency of the Marines." She sneered a little at the logo on her coffee cup. "I can pick anyone I want to work with. I'm an innocent locked up on bogus charges for one reason: I have this power you guys are dying to exploit."

"We know what power you have," he admitted, drawing deeply on the cigars in his mouth while he thought. "Your charges seem authentic. Working with us would give you some status. I could remove the chain, for one... but you'd have to immediately abide by the contract at that point." He paused, turned slightly, and rummaged through the half-torn and crumpled sheets of paper still sitting on the desk. He found what he was looking for and held it out to her. "They revised it. Look."

She turned her head away. "No."

"Look."

"It's always the same!"

"I'm not cut out for this!" He shoved the paper at her, spilling a little of her coffee as he did so. She grabbed it instinctively as he did. "Read the damned thing or don't. I don't care. It's what I was told to say." He set his boots back down on the floor and clumped back to his chair. "Now get out."

Elly clutched the paper in her hand and thought about throwing it at him for a moment. She sighed when she realized he'd probably just throw it right back, though - and tommorow was another day. Their morning discussions were the same, every day, a fresh contract was prepared and he'd try and persuade her to agree to their terms. She carefully set the coffee down on his sad excuse for a desk and walked back out to the guard waiting to escort her back to her cell - what they called her "quarters".

A cell is a cell, she thought dismally as they walked the corridors of the ship. They can dress things up as nice as they want, like the necklace, but in the end I still have shackles on, and my windows have bars. How depressing. And all because she had eaten some weird fruit she had found when she was starving. If she knew then what she did now, she'd have destroyed it instead and rather died of hunger. 

But it had looked so pretty.

The guard locked the door behind her as she stepped inside her quarters. The room would have been gorgeous had she been able to wander freely about. A large bed, a nice little bathing room and her own direct line to the Vice Admiral (in case she changed her mind at any time during the day or night). She had decent meals and her outfits were of good quality, though she always wore black and white only. But the curtains that Smoker's second-in-command had thoughtfully put up by the windows didn't quite hide the thick bars in them. And the chain with the cursed seastone in it around her neck, though disguised as a necklace to make those around her think she was a "normal" prisoner of sorts, still kept her docile and unable to lash out at her captors. 

It was enough to make her cry. As she peered out the barred window, she saw the level five unit laboring in their enforced exercises. They didn't look very happy, and she wondered why. They chose this life. 

She hadn't.

Part 2

At night the sea air billowed the curtains about her windows and the crescent moon lit long, long shadows of the bars on her window. They spread out, taller and longer, coating the floor with their hateful reminder of her captivity. Elly stared at them for a long time before she slowly turned her head to look at the crumpled piece of paper by the side of her bed. She'd thrown the new contract in a fit of rage at the wall, where it had bounced and rolled back to her. She'd felt it was bitterly symbolic; after all, the Marines always had a fresh one in the morning for her. It always came back down to this. She'd read the damned thing only once before declaring she would never touch any of their hideous proposals again. They didn't know what they were asking ... they couldn't! And yet she was afraid they did. That was what made it worse.

They kept transferring her from Captains to Admirals and back again, always a different person in case someone new could change her mind. She hadn't been this high up before, though. And although he was a Marine, Smoker seemed a decent sort of guy. She'd heard that he didn't always follow rules to the letter and that made her somewhat more at ease with him. And his second-in-command was a woman. That was something of a relief after having to put up with insufferable men for a five years. That thought brought her up short, her dark eyes widening. Had it really been that long? 

Moving in a daze, she reached down and picked up the paper. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to look at the damned thing.

As she started to read, a few rooms away the Vice Admiral was engaging in his favorite pastime to relax. One side of his room had a small table with sand and an aesthetically placed bonsai. A small, polished rock was in one of his large hands. One more, to the side and on top should do it. Smoker held his breath and carefully stilled his hand before placing the last rock on top of the stack he'd been balancing. It wasn't too hard on a large ship like this; he'd been without his hobby for awhile when they'd been sailing on the smaller boats for transportation, though. Wisps of vapor curled out from the ever-present cigars in his mouth, thinner as he concentrated. There.

As soon as he was finished with his latest stack, his mind started wandering again. He turned his head, careful not to upset his latest work, and blew smoke out gustily in several directions. After dinner Tashigi had come to see him and raised some disturbing questions - questions no one was supposed to ask. One had been why the girl had been placed in their care, and that was all right, because he could answer that one. 

"We were instructed to try and reason with her." He had re-crossed his legs, military-issue boots banging on his desk. "Others have failed."

"She's so ... I mean, did she really take down a Government Institution all by herself? That's the charges, isn't it? Undermining the authority and ultimately bringing down..."

"I can't say anything," he had told her firmly, refusing to look in her eye. He felt fatherly towards this slight Captain, always wanting to show her the right way to do things. In this case, however, Smoker was disgusted with himself because he didn't know what the right thing was. He held up his hands and his voice took on a tone of dismissal. "Orders. You know better to ask," he added brusquely.

From the unsatisfied look on her face, she still had questions; so did he. The problem was he wasn't allowed to ask. He could read the contracts, and he had, but they made no sense. He could understand wanting her loyalty to the Marines if she was so important, but the rest confused him. There were stipulations before anyone could take her chain off, for one, something about her picking a partner. And that partner would be the only one privy to the rest of the information. If he wasn't the one she chose, or if she never did, he would never know what her story was. That bothered him, and the fact that it did disturbed him more. And what about the special release he'd gotten about this case? It normally broke every rule to start getting involved with prisoners in any way, but this time he had been told to do "whatever it took" to get her on their side. That had the faint odor of dishonesty to it. Smoker absently began to remove his leather gloves. Maybe in the morning things would be clearer, after a good night's sleep. 

Elly sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes narrowed to slits in her anger. They hadn't changed this thing a bit! It still had her demeaning herself by becoming their pawn, and worse, doing ... that. Sure, she could choose who to do it with, but did they know how personal it was? Did they even care? She thought not. The only new bit added this time was the fact that they would allow her to remove her chain for good if she abided by the rules they set. They'd have to remove it anyway if they intended me to use my power, she thought with a sniff. 

She let the paper fall from her hand to float down to the floor. Tashigi had told her about an Officer's ball they were having soon today, an extravaganza with a banquet and softly lit globes with candles lighting up the night so couples could dance and be free under the moonlight. She bit her tongue to stay her tears. Every night she fantasized about being free. The dancing and the open night sky was too much; she wanted it. She craved it. Even a little taste, fettered by her chain, and she'd gladly accept after so many years of being cooped up in rooms. Maybe her eyes had spoken of her need because the other woman had stopped talking immediately after a glance in her direction. And Elly was sure she'd get to go if she just signed that stupid contract. Hell, they might make it in her honor at that point. With chain broken, she could make sure she was the prettiest lady there, as well. She was still young enough to want a man's attention, especially as she'd never gotten around to that when she'd been picked up. Now all she had was bad jokes and scoffs in her direction by the men that didn't understand, like Unit Five earlier. 

Groaning, she rolled over and placed a corner of the soft sheets over her head. But sleep didn't come for a long time that night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is planning a banquet.

_A few more weeks on the large ship and we'll be back chasing after more wanted criminals_ , Smoker thought as he sipped his morning coffee. To be honest, he liked it better than the office, the tedious paperwork and all the crappy things that sprouted from being an high-ranking officer.

Like banquets.

He grumbled to himself, already deciding that he'd wear his formal wear instead of a suit. He could have worn what he liked; he was well-known enough to go without insignia at an informal party like this. He just hated wearing anything other than his normal gear, his chest exposed to the air and a ton of his beloved cigars stuffed in every open sleeve. No, it was stuffy, and smoke hated being stuffed in anywhere, he thought with a chuckle. It always seeped through the cracks. He'd wear the usual fancy crap but nothing extra special. Although it was a few days away, he got up and walked to his closet. Rummaging about with one hand, he didn't stop until he found the entire outfit and hung it on a knob on the front. That settled, he walked back and set his mug down on a trembling stack of papers. New day, new contract showing. He was quite sure she'd torn up the last one, and was quite possibly saving the pieces to hurl in his face. She had quite the imagination for showing her disdain to cooperate with them. His hand froze inches away from the phone, though. The transponder blinked at him, eyestalks swiveling about to stare, but he ignored it. 

"No." He shook his head, his eyes a little wild. Not a good idea, he thought firmly. Definitely not a good idea. But as he called for her, he found he was still thinking about it.

Elly arrived promptly, such an unusual circumstance that he raised an eyebrow as she walked in. What was worse, she was silent. She sat without being asked and folded her hands in her lap quietly, not bothering with coffee. Smoker sat still for some time, waiting for her to speak. But as the minutes passed, he realized she wasn't going to. Something was very wrong.

"Did the men behave properly towards you today?" 

She finally raised her eyes to him, and he winced inside. The whites were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them, as if she hadn't slept all night. "They were fine," she said in a tired voice. 

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing." She shrugged, and he saw her eyes wander over to the closet. The agony in them was unmistakable as she saw his formal wear. 

Baffled at her reaction, he waved a hand in that direction. "Just a stupid dinner officers have to go to. The young ones seem to like it, and the - " He choked back his words. 

"Women?" She asked blankly. "That's what you were going to say, right?" She sighed, and he found himself at a loss for words. Worse yet, a blush was starting to creep across his rugged features, staining his tanned skin pink across his nose and cheeks. He struggled to compose himself while she spoke on. "I haven't been out in years. Haven't been outside in the moonlight, had an occasion to wear something other than plain clothing or been treated like a woman." She looked up and saw him acting strangely, one hand across his face. "You hot or something? What the hell?"

"No." He dropped his hand, hoping all traces of the blush were gone. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to go on about that shit." She crossed her legs demurely, the skirt she wore flipping as she did, and he found himself flustered again. 

Not that! He was a complete asshole! Anything but that! 

Elly recovered from her depression enough to ask curiously, "Did you know you're smoking today? Like, actually smoking. Your skin."

"What?" He groaned when he saw she was right. He'd choked back the blush, but the embarrassment had caused curls of smoke to escape, unnoticed, from his neck. He quickly forced them down and cleared his throat. A solid frown is the way to go, he thought, and he plastered one hastily across his face. "Yes. Did you look at the contract the other day?" He was automatically reaching for a new one as he asked, knowing the answer.

"Threw it away again," she said, her eyes taking on more of a sparkle. Needling Smoker was one of her favorite pastimes. "It hasn't changed much."

"Here's another. Read it again." He handed it to her and she shrugged. 

"I have a question about it," she said then, unexpectedly. She normally didn't want to talk about it at all. "Does anything bad happen to you if I don't say yes?" 

"Chastisement? Or maybe even punishment for failure, you mean?" 

"Yeah."

He considered. Saying yes might make a weaker person commit, but she had lasted many years now. Besides, why should she care about him more than the last ten men and women who had tried? He decided to tell the truth. "No, nothing like that."

"Ah," she said a little sadly. "Better treatment for you, then." 

"Do you get mistreated?" The thought hadn't crossed his mind for some reason. Punishing someone you wanted on your side seemed idiotic. 

"Somewhat," she hedged, looking uncomfortable. There was a long silence and he thought she was done, but then she spoke up in a very small voice. "They told me I'd have to go with Akainu next time if - if I didn't..." 

"Ah." Smoker visibly flinched this time. That man went to extremes! She'd worked her way up through the ranks, though, and he would be one of the few with power left to try her. The top brass were getting desperate.

"I just want to be free," she whispered. Amazed, he watched as her head drooped and she sniffled back tears. He hadn't been ready for this at all. In fact, he'd gotten used to her being as steady as one of the rocks he balanced. Something had really set her off, and he thought he knew what it was.

"You can go," he said at last, unable to say what he was thinking at the moment. Elly nodded, clearly ashamed at having wept in front of him, and made her way back to the door. Smoker waited until the guard had led her away before picking up the transponder again and making some urgent calls.

Elly was worse than ashamed - she felt terrible at having broken down in the Vice Admiral's office. No, if the truth were to be told, it was bad because she had cried in front of one of Them. It was worse that it had been Smoker. She walked as quickly as possible back to her room and for once was glad when the door closed shut behind her. She sat numbly down on her bed and hid her face in her trembling hands. She knew there was a name for what she was feeling - some syndrome of being held captive for too long -- but she rejected that on all counts. It wasn't like that. She had held out for many years and wasn't going to break now. And yet her emotions were real, and that terrified her even more.

She didn't know how much time had passed until there was a knock at her door. Startled, she got up and brushed herself off. 

"Be right there," she called out, glad her voice was steady again. After splashing some water on her face she felt better. "All right," she sighed as she stood some ways from the door. "Let's begin the next round of bullshit, whatever it is."

 

\--

 

Elly stood still, frozen in place at the scene before her open doorway. The guard had respectfully stepped aside, but she wouldn't have paid him notice anyway. She saw only one amazing thing, and her tired brain struggled to make sense of it. 

 

"Are you going to stand there all day?" The big man in front of her sounded irritable. No change there, then - just in his stance as he held out an arm towards her roiling with smoke in the makeshift form of a bouquet of flowers. He wore his usual open jacket with the cigars stuffed in sleeves along the sides and military-issue boots, belt and gloves. His white hair, usually slicked back, was ruffled on the sides and on the very top. It gave him a rakish appearance and made him look younger, for some reason. There was color in his cheeks, too - he was blushing. 

The cranky tone of his voice, something normal, brought her to her senses and she nodded dumbly. He stepped inside and the guard locked the door behind them, as was protocol in any visit. Smoker muttered something under his breath and the flowers wisped back into his hand. He was getting fairly close to her chain and wouldn't be able to form them when near. "We don't have any on the damned ship. Best I could do." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"We're in the middle of the ocean," she found herself agreeing faintly. She waved at her chair, offering him a seat, but he shook his head. 

"I can offer you one night free of your chain, no strings attached," he said bluntly, getting right to the point. Elly nearly choked. She stumbled in the middle of walking towards the window and squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of bruising something, but she didn't fall. A strong arm had quickly snaked around her middle and held her back. She cautiously opened her eyes, knowing she was shaking a little. She was afraid this was some kind of trick or a dream. But the arm was still wrapped around her, firm but gentle. She could smell cigar smoke, a masculine smell, and some sort of strong soap the guys on the ship used. Her heart beat faster in her chest and she managed a little wheeze. "Oops," she said lamely. 

"Be careful," he scolded.

"Sorry," she apologized, head spinning. What the hell was happening? "You kind of, uh, took me by surprise. I can go out? I can get the chain off?"

"For one night," he repeated. 

"And I don't have to sign the contract or agree to anything?"

"That's what 'no strings attached' means," he snorted. Then he gave a little jerk, as if suddenly noticing his arm was still around her. It was his turn to apologize, and he stuttered badly as he did.

"It's okay," she hastily assured him. She reached up and ran a hand through her short, dark hair, taking a deep breath. "Is it that formal? Can we have a dress made in that short a time?" A strand fell across her forehead and she tucked it back.

He shrugged, still looking uncomfortable. "Talk to my first. I don't know about things like that." He paused. "Doesn't matter, though. You'll go with me, right?"

"Yes." She couldn't say no. Why would she turn down a little slice of freedom like this? And yet in her mind she still thought it could be some ploy on behalf of the Vice Admiral. Get her to see how nice things could be if she signed, for instance... 

"Two days," he was telling her.

"I'm sorry, wh - what?" 

"Damn thing's gonna be in two days. At night, eight. I'll come get you." He turned to go and she panicked.

"Wait!"

"Eh?"

"You'll take the chain off then?"

"The guard will." Smoker wouldn't touch the thing, she should have known that. She nodded.

"How do you know I won't try to escape? Why now?"

"Going to try, child?" His voice was mildly curious.

"Don't call me that!" 

"Then don't ask silly questions. I can stop you. Besides, the guards will be around, and we're in the middle of the ocean. There's nowhere to go." He walked to the door and knocked. "It's me."

"Smoker," she called out before he left. When he faced her again she was smiling at him. The simple act brightened her face noticeably. He saw that this time, the smile reached her eyes and he swallowed hard past a strange lump in his throat. "Ask Tashigi to come by?"

He nodded and left before he could make more an even bigger fool out of himself. He found he was having difficulty breathing, and he hastily drew in deep from his cigars, pulling a sense of serenity about himself. He'd stop by his first-in-command and tell her to help her out as much as possible. He really wanted this night to be good for her. As he clumped along the halls to the deck where she was training the men, he barely acknowledged any salutes or nods from fellow Marines. Those he passed saw the Vice Admiral was lost in thought, a strange twinkle in his brown eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the banquet arrives.

The candles were lit on the tables set on the open deck. She could see them from her window, flickering orbs in glass domes looking for all the world like fireflies dancing on the tablecloths. People were bustling about, those getting ready for the meal, others mopping and sweeping up the deck on the designated dance floor and the band practicing.

Everywhere there was light, there was life. Elly was caught up in everything - the sights, smells, all sounds of joy that made her heart tremble. It might be just another little gathering to those attending, but this was her first real taste of freedom in years. She brushed at the front of her dress, wondering if she should have settled on a more modest bodice. The black, glittering dress made for her by the tailor was floor-length and cut somewhat low in the front. Her back was also partially exposed. She would have thought it was too daring, except the man had shook his head ruefully and told her she was fine. Well, she hadn't had the cause to dress up in ages. She had to trust the professional.

Nervously stealing yet another glance in the full body mirror behind her closet door, she let out a shaky breath. Once that wretched chain was off her neck, she had a few surprises for her date. And most of those at the banquet, she thought gleefully.

Smoker normally didn't care what he looked like. He dressed for wear, not show, even during a formal banquet where he was the leading Marine in charge. He grunted as he pulled on a black pair of boots on under plain white slacks. The coat was slightly less flashy than his regular one. It was shorter, like a tuxedo jacket, for one, and didn't have the fur along the shoulders. Gold buttons flashed in the light of his quarters as he tugged it on. He paused, then sighed. He'd have to button it this time. Although agreeing to wear the different clothing only a few times a year, he still disliked the feel of cloth tight across his chest. He quickly finished and ran a hand through his white hair. The barber had cut it too long this time, and he hadn't the time to trim it before the party. He had started slicking it back a couple years ago, but there was too much now. He settled for getting some of it off his sides and checked to make sure he had a cigar case in his jacket pocket. He needed that badly, seeing as he wasn't wearing his old coat.

Right. He was ready. He was almost out the door when he stopped. Something was nagging at him, something he forgot. He frowned, thinking hard, and then groaned loudly. The other box! Snatching it up where it lay on his rumpled bed, he once again checked himself and headed out the door with purposeful strides. Once at her door, he told the guard to be ready to remove the necklace and reminded him he was sworn to secrecy. The man saluted and unlocked the door, gesturing that his superior move in first. Smoker knocked politely again and then entered with the other man close behind him. The first thing he saw was Elly, standing there right in front ready to receive him. She was blushing modestly in her formal wear and seemed as nervous as he was. At a sign from him, the guard moved up to remove her chain, and she hurriedly stepped forward, bending her neck for easy access. Smoker thought he was ready for anything, but as the chain fell into the guard's outstretched hand, she let out a sigh beyond relief... and changed. The guard took a step back, startled and immediately reaching for the weapon at his side. Smoker waved him down, however. He stared at the pale woman intently. No, she was the same as she was before. He must have been mistaken. Same short, shimmery black hair, sparkling eyes the same shade, a little larger than most females and shiveringly exotic. Her dress clung to her in all the right places and dipped exuberantly down in the front, soft shadows leading down to an area where he found himself intently wishing he could explore. The thought itself brought him up short.

She had been pretty before, but this? This was ridiculous. His heart pounding in his chest so hard he could barely breathe, he silently handed her the jewel case he'd brought from his room. She took it with an arched eyebrow, popping the clutch and staring inside. 

"It isn't another sea-stone." It was not a question, but he answered anyway.

"No. You're always seen with the other, so it would have been suspicious if you didn't wear a necklace." He reached out as she fumbled with the clasp. "Here, quit struggling."

"Oh, like you'll be a big help. You've hands like an ox." But she turned about and let him work the delicate fastener closed, impressed that his touch could be so precise. "What is this, anyway?" She fingered the new gemstone at the end of the chain.

Smoker coughed apologetically. "Smoky quartz." When she burst out in a gale of silvery laughter, he covered his face with one large hand. "The tailor on this ship was lucky I didn't deck him," he added through clenched teeth. His cheeks felt hot again and he blew smoke out from twin cigars in a huge gust. Elly's smile grew wider and she hooked an arm through his. He blinked and scowled a little, but unconsciously drew her closer as they walked out into the hall. "I feel like a little kid," she whispered. "Happy and nervous and as excited as I used to be on my birthday."

He grinned down at her. "Like a child?"

"Quit." She made a face and he chuckled under his breath. 

"Behave yourself, then. And you're not to leave my side all night."

"Really?" She asked archly. "The whole night?"

He had the good grace to blush even harder at that. "Cut that out!" 

"You're making it too easy anyway," she murmured. Smoker wondered at her antics. She was clearly in high spirits and it showed in every way. She even seemed more beautiful - which of course was ridiculous -- but when he'd placed the new necklace on her she had positively beamed. That was the start of ...this change, he thought, this effervescent personality that was as strong as her other emotions. He'd seen her darkly depressed and furious, and now knew that she played everything on edge, to the limit of her emotions at all times. That's one dangerous woman, regardless of what Devil Fruit she has.

As they stepped out onto the deck he was reminded of his thought when the men all turned in one body to stare, entranced. Although Elly was enjoying herself, she didn't meet any of those other stares. She walked beside the Vice Admiral to her seat, which he politely held out for her. Once she was settled, he sat down himself. He was completely unprepared once more, this time for the onslaught of young Marines that tried to wheedle her away for any reason. He finally had to plaster a menacing expression on his face while taking hold of her hand quite firmly and in full view on the table top. 

"My, what fun," she said breathlessly as he stared another youngster down. "Are you waging war for me, Mr. Vice Admiral?" She smiled at him. In fact she smiled so sweetly that a few of the women around them had to rethink their opinion on the big man. Rumors flew around the table, in shared glances and whispered conversations as the band began playing. 

Smoker stared at the woman beside him, his eyes half-lidded. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He said flatly.

"Me?"

"All right, you want fun?" He stood up, his chair scraping back along the wooden deck. She was raised up with him and they walked to the dance area, still holding hands. Once there he nodded to the few couples there in passing, aware of the shocked looks on most of the faces, and released her hand. He grinned when he saw confusion in her startled dark eyes and pushed his advantage by carefully circling his arm about her shoulder and waist. They danced with the others, hesitantly at first but slipping into the motions both had learned easily with the music. His hand felt like it was burning from touching her skin lightly along the open back area of her dress. He felt her body, tense at first against his, jump when he squeezed her gently on one shoulder. "Easy," he murmured. "I don't want to piss you off, but you needed to get away from them for a minute."

"Why?" She pulled back, but then relented when she saw the dazed look in his brown eyes. Smoker felt her body relax against his and immediately a new problem emerged. She was soft, almost the same height as he was, and warm. He could feel her breath on his neck as she moved against him, never shying away from the smell of smoke or the feel of his own body, which was preparing to betray him. He fought with himself until the solution happened in a fit of desperation - he simply evaporated the offending body part into smoke. I've never been happier to be a Logia user, he thought with a shaky sigh. Elly was smiling slyly at him. Either she knew what he had been going through, or maybe guessed. His blush tripled, turning an amazing shade of purple. The dance ended, and he guided her back to their seats.

No one else bothered her for the remainder of the evening.

In fact, nothing remarkable happened for the rest of the night. After the single dance they shared, she behaved and so did he. She still teased him, but gingerly, as if she was afraid he'd take her up again and this time insist on an even closer dance. And eventually, it was all over. Time had passed so quickly, and he had to escort her back to her quarters. They spoke little during their walk back, and saw no one heading into the important area of the ship. Only high-ranking prisoners and officials here, she thought to herself as they approached her room. Is there really a difference?

She sighed wistfully. "I haven't had so much fun in years," she said truthfully. Setting her back against the door, she waited for what was to happen next - that damnable chain to be restored to its hateful place on her neck. 

"Guard's not here yet."

"He was told to be here at twenty-two hundred hours."

"We're early." She pouted at this, her lower lip sticking out slightly. Smoker felt something within himself let go at that point, watching her tease him so casually as she had all night. He reached up and took the ever-present cigars from his mouth, and, holding them out so as not to burn her, leaned over. Elly's eyes widened, but she made no move to stop him. They grew closer and their noses brushed lightly against one another, and yet he waited. She was shaking all over but not in fright, her dark eyes a mystery as she watched him curb the smoke from his mouth in consideration for her.

"Ah ... ahem." It was the sound of someone clearing their throat, startlingly loud in the small hallway. They both jumped, Smoker spinning around, half-lowered in a guarded stance. The guard was there, waiting to place the sea-stone chain on her again. He stood up slowly, coughing to break past the awkward moment. Elly's emotions were out of control. She knew she would only say something wrong if she opened her mouth, so she was uncharacteristically silent as the man unclasped the one and re-shackled her with the disgusting touch of the sea-stone. When she looked back up at Smoker the cigars were in place, crammed back between his lips. He was sweating lightly but in control of himself.

"You're late," he snapped at the guard. The man apologized, yet there was a faint look of speculation in his eyes. This made Smoker angrier and he assigned him latrine duty for a week after his job here was done every day. "And you," he said in clipped tones as he jabbed a finger at Elly. "I'll see you later." 

He stomped out with his fists clenched at his sides. She shook her head, still reeling from everything that had happened that night. She was certain she would see him earlier than morning as the door closed behind the two men. 

When she went to bed, she would dream.

 

\--

Elly watched him practicing his logia skills on deck. _He's very good_ , she thought with a low chuckle at the bias she knew she had. The sun was strong again that day and the light shone down, flashing off his jitte as he swung it about in smooth sweeps of his arm. There - he transformed. His lower half was now a roiling smoke cloud, and he moved with uncanny speed as he fought a battle with an unseen enemy. She wriggled closer to the window, cursing the bars for more than one reason as they got in her way. She wasn't upset that he hadn't called her to his office that morning. It proved to her that he wasn't all that sure of himself. That in turn lent a little more weight to the almost-kiss they had shared. She could almost believe he had wanted to, for personal reasons and not because he wanted her to join them. The training went on and on, and she saw he was pushing himself - he was sweating hard, his breathing sounding hoarse even from this distance. She would have watched longer, but he spun about suddenly, thrusting himself in smoke form up at the sky and coming down directly in front of her window.

"Ack!"

"Office," he panted, out of breath. "Now."

She sketched a mock salute at his back when he turned away. Of course she had to wait for the guard at the door to escort her, but the summons came quickly after. She nearly flew down the corridors, her sandalled feet slapping on the polished wood. When she came to his office the guard knocked and announced her as usual, although she felt this trip was anything but. She took a long, deep breath before entering. 

"Good morning," she called cheerfully, bracing herself for the worst. It appeared all he had done was make himself sweaty and hot as well as confused with his workout, and he was still nervous. He pacing back and forth near the desk instead of behind it, chewing restlessly on his cigars. "Um. Bad morning?" She asked weakly, seeing the state he was in. 

He faced her and that's when she also noticed he wasn't wearing his coat. The long, white jacket was tossed negligently over the desk and his bare chest glistened with moisture. Elly sucked in a lungful of air at the sight, averting her eyes before they could wander more. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her like she had gone mad. "Yes. And so are you."

"Um. Yes."

"Here's the contract." He tossed it vaguely in her direction. Elly let it flutter to the floor and concentrated instead on his strange expression.

"I won't sign it, you know. But I wanted to thank you for last night." She walked to him and reached out a shaky hand. "You know, maybe you should put your coat back on. You're breaking several dress code violations by being too sexy." She bit her lip; she hadn't quite meant to say something that provocative. His startled glance was well worth it. He stripped the gloves from his hands, placed the cigars in an ashtray on his desk and grasped her outstretched hand, pulling her quickly to him. She had one fleeting moment to look into his eyes, burning with desire, before he kissed her. Even with the cigars gone he tasted of smoke. Elly closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his scruffy face on hers. He infrequently shaved the lower part of his face and it rasped against her as they kissed. He moved forward, at first only flicking his tongue against her lips with light touches until she sighed and opened her mouth. His hand caressed the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, pressing as hard as he wanted when he saw she didn't mind. 

It seemed like an eternity but it was probably only a couple of minutes before she broke away with a soft gasp. "Wait, wait."

"I did." He spoke in a low undertone that caused her to shiver all over. She'd read romance novels before but had never imagined clearly what the authors had meant when they wrote about the male lead's "bedroom voice". Now she understood. One hand was stroking her hair, the other resting lightly on the small of her back. Her plain white blouse was sticking a little to his skin, wicking some of the moisture away. She tugged on it absently.

"What?"

"I waited all night," he clarified, "I couldn't sleep, damn it." His hand on her back pulled gently, urging her closer again.

"I know."

"You know," he said with some heat, "they told me to do something like this." He paused, thinking that sounded bad on reflection. "But I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know," she murmured once more. "This wouldn't be the first time they tried this on me." Amused at his grunt of disgust, she went on. "That's why I was up all night. Part of it, anyway."

"Decide if I was an ass or not?" His hand dropped dangerously low as he spoke the word and she reached to catch it before it went further.

"Oh, you're an ass, all right." A quick squeeze of the calloused palm in her grip. "Just not a lying ass."

"They can tell me to do something all they want." He shrugged. "Just because I'm a Marine doesn't mean I'm anyone's dog." Elly hesitantly let go of his hand and he placed both of them on her shoulders, pushing her away to look seriously down at her. "I'm doing what's right."

"I wish I knew that so easily. I started to have doubts about that area they said I destroyed after awhile. I mean, I didn't mean to do anything, but what if I had? But I knew back then I was innocent, and I'll stick to that now. That makes you guys the ones that are wrong there. You've no right to hold me..." She regretted her choice of words as he let her go. "...against my will."

He stared at her for a minute, then ran a hand through his hair. She saw he'd made a visit to the barber in the early morning hours, because his hair was shaved along the sides and long on top now. He pushed the white strands back meditatively, eyes lost in thought. "I believe you," he said, so low she barely heard.

"What?!"

"I believe you." He coughed and turned away. "Get this straight, little one - I also believe that your power may be too dangerous to leave unattended out in the world. I don't know what it is, I don't want you to tell me, but if we let you go and others found out about you, what would happen?"

No one had ever spoken to her this way before. Elly toddled crazily to the chair and sat down, stunned. "Everyone would want to get their hands on me."

"Is your ability defensive against many? A pirate crew, maybe?"

"No," she admitted, the word falling lifelessly from her mouth. "No, it's not. Well... it's good, but I could be overwhelmed. Eventually."

"I don't want you hurt," he said firmly. He was gripping the sides of his chair so tightly she saw his knuckles were white. The coat and cigars were back in their rightful places and he looked almost normal again. He stooped to pick up his gloves and she let her eyes wander around the room. The piece of paper she had let fall was nearby. She squeaked the chair over and picked it up.

"Didn't change this, did they."

He paused in the act of pulling the gloves on. "It's just a copy. I have a stack."

"Let me ask - just asking, mind -- if I wanted some specific changes done before I agreed, would they do it?"

"They'd think about it." He sat with a sigh and stretched across the desk to take her hand again. "Don't do anything you'll regret, child."

She yanked her hand out from his, wrinkling her nose. "You can still call me child after that kiss?"

He glared at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

That was the end of _that_ morning visit.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams and good feelings...

The night was stormy. 

Didn't bad times always start with bad weather? She would always think so after that day. Crashes of thunder sounded off in the distance and the air hung with impending vapor, yet the rain refused to start. It was muggy to begin with, and now she was even warmer. She was hiding in a barrel down by the docks of a small port town, she couldn't remember which. It was hot, dark, and dusty. The smell of her own sweat was acrid in the confined space, sharp and offending to her nose. She hadn't had the time to bathe for two days while on the constant run from these brutal men.

"She can't be far. Find her, quickly!"

Elly held her breath and struggled to stay awake. More than those guys, sleep was the enemy, and she battled it by pinching herself, biting her lip, thinking of all the things they might do to her if they caught her. But again, two days was too long. She drifted off with her resting on her knees drawn up in front of her. She woke seconds, minutes, hours - she didn't know -- later, dragged out of the cask like a panicked animal by the scruff of her neck. Groggy but terrified, she struggled to free herself, kicking and trying to use her ability. But the man snapped something around her ankle, and she grew terrifyingly weak all at once, unable to use her power at all. Horrified at the turn of events, she looked directly into the face of her captor.

Calm, brown eyes bored into her very soul. Her heart sank at his triumphant grin. "We got her!" Smoker yelled to his men. 

Elly woke screaming in her bed, something she hadn't done since she was a child of two, maybe three. Her throat quickly became raw from the force of her cries, which had the effect of cold water thrown on her face. Awake, I'm awake! What the hell? 

"Ugh," she groaned weakly. Smoker hadn't been the commanding officer that night. She'd only met him a few months ago. Everything in her life was so messed up. She sat up in bed and hugged her knees like she had that night when the Marines had been chasing her. The simple cloth shift she wore came to her ankles and tented lightly about as she moved. She heard a scramble outside her door and vaguely wondered what protocol the guard had to follow in times like this. He didn't open the door because she knew he'd been told not to be alone with her in the room at any cost. The images returned despite her efforts, the heartbreak and the pain at seeing him in place of the Captain that had caught her years ago. She wept nakedly in the dark.

The guard outside her door jumped at the sound of her cry. Instantly alert, he peered through the small hole she still didn't know existed to the side of the wall. He had access to a very blurry image this way. Good enough to see if something was wrong, just bad enough to not be able to see anything too clearly - for her privacy. She was sitting up in bed and no one was near. He concluded that it had probably been a bad dream, nothing to worry about. As he took up his position again, he started to think that maybe he should tell the V.A. anyway. If the man got angry at him again, he could end up cleaning toilets as his career. He made a sour face and walked to the transponder at the end of the hallway.

"No, she's okay... well, she screamed really loud. And now she's crying." If the guard had any doubts about the relationship these two shared, they were dispelled as the call was cut after a single hoarse curse. He watched with growing interest at the far end of the hall as a thumping sound grew steadily nearer. Smoker rounded the corner towards him at an unseemly rate of speed. He was wearing the standard white bathrobe they issued everyone and a pair of soft grey pants. He doesn't even have socks on, the man noticed with amusement. Luckily for him the Vice Admiral was too concerned to notice his subordinate's cheeky half-grin.

"Open it," Smoker called out, mindful at least of his voice in the late hours of the night. He didn't change his pace and only stopped when he was beside her bed. The door shut behind them, but neither noticed. He saw her tear-streaked face and the rumpled bed sheets and shook his head. "Hey." She looked up and flinched, her eyes wide. Smoker was taken aback at her fright. "Hey, it's me. You're okay."

"Nnnh." She shivered all over, the tears still falling. 

He considered for a moment. "All right," he grunted and sat on the bed next to her. It creaked under his considerable weight and he muttered a curse as he reached over to pull her into his lap. She resisted for a second, then shuddered and pressed her face into his chest, clutching the sides of his robe. He let her weep softly until her tears tapered off and he knew she was calmer. "Shh, shut up. No, easy, little one. Take it easy. I'm here now."

"Sorry," she rasped quietly. 

He shrugged. "What for? No, don't talk. Your throat's sore, isn't it." He tried to extend an arm towards the nightstand to pour her a drink, then swore as the sea-stone she wore prevented him from changing. 

"S'all right," she slurred, her voice muzzy with sleep. "It was when they caught me."

He hadn't known it was that bad for her. "I know they chased you for a couple days," he said cautiously, stroking her hair because it was the only comforting thing he could think to do. He was definitely out of his element here.

"Two," she clarified. "I was hungry, hot, and needed a shower." Her voice broke and she rubbed a hand on her neck. "I didn't know what was going to happen."

"That's over with." He placed a big hand under her chin and tilted it towards him, but words failed him as their eyes met. 

"Is it?" She regarded him tiredly, then sighed. Smoker was suddenly and startlingly aware of how very little both of them were wearing. His cheeks started to burn hotly. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

His mind raced, thinking of all the reasons why that might be a bad idea. But with her staring at him with those large, pleading eyes, he couldn't say no. She needed comfort and he was the lucky one she'd chosen to dispense it. "Yeah."

"Good." Elly sniffled and squirmed around to find the most comfortable spot. He grit his teeth as hard as he could and tried to think about the unsexiest things possible. Nothing worked, and this close to the stone around her neck he was powerless to dissolve the offending part like he had during the banquet. She snuggled up against his chest and chuckled softly. 

"Something funny?" His voice came out strained. At least she sounded more like her normal self.

"No. I was going to say 'is that a cigar in your pocket', but then I realized you don't - y'know you couldn't, smoke when you're asleep." He choked hard, his fingers spasming on her arms. Nothing in his years of training and all the bullshit he had been through in life had prepared him for the way she teased him unmercifully. He'd been with women before, of course, he was a middle-aged man for goodness' sake. But this wasn't like any casual encounter or sought-out experience. Deciding on the prudent course of action, he picked her up and held her out at arm's length. She protested with an irritated hiss of breath but he stared at her until she dropped her eyes.

"Gonna behave?" 

"Maybe." She huffed a little, then relented. "All right, I'm sorry. Don't leave yet."

He nodded, satisfied, and placed her gently back on the bed. Then he swung his legs over and stood, grimacing as he stretched his back. That bed was way too soft for his liking. "Get under the covers," he ordered her shortly. "I'll sit here until you're asleep." He heard her sigh and fabric rustling as she cocooned herself in the sheets. Picking up a chair by the window, he walked over and set it down beside the bed for himself. It really didn't take long before he heard her breathing become slow and steady, but he waited for quite awhile after she had fallen asleep.

A quiet rap on the door was enough to alert the guard. The man straightened up and saluted, but Smoker grunted and passed a hand over his eyes. "It's too late for that."

"Yes, sir." He went back to his post as the Vice Admiral slowly padded down the hall back to his own bed. He felt ill at ease although he'd checked in on them and nothing untoward had happened. Even so, perhaps his superior wasn't in control of the situation as much as he thought. If this was the case, it needed reporting to someone higher up on the chain of command. The young man pondered this dilemma most of his shift and finally concluded that he'd have to write a report.

Now if he could only figure out what to say, and how to say it tactfully.

 

\--

Smoker had absolutely no idea what to buy. 

That was his first problem, of course, but not the last. He was completely out of place in a feminine shop and painfully aware of the fact. He shrugged the jitte he wore strapped to his back around, conscious that it might snag some dainty thing from its hanger and trap him in yet another awkward situation. The undergarments were bad enough, but he'd skipped past that section quickly, lingering instead near the dresses. She had liked wearing the one the tailor on ship had made for her. But that fell apart as he thought that she'd never get to wear the damned thing. The recent banquet had been the only time in five years they had allowed her to get out. 

The big man bit down on the smoldering cigars in his mouth, aware that the ladies running the shop were frowning at the smoke but unwilling to lose a sale. He ignored them and ran a hand through his hair, thinking hard. 

_How did he get himself into this?_

The reason was simple enough, and had started the other morning at their usual meeting. She'd arrived sleepy and out of sorts due to the nightmare she had that had jolted her awake. He was considerate enough not to mention that he had lost sleep due to that, as well. And good thing, too, because she was in rare form that day. The Marine ship was docking at a small town to resupply and give the weary men and women some shore leave. Just a few days, sure, but she didn't get that luxury. It grated on her nerves terribly, especially since she'd miss seeing him the next day. He'd been granted a day off to go do whatever he liked.

"Just give me the damned thing." She made clutching motions with her fingers as she scowled darkly. "C'mon, I want to get back and sleep more. Can't do anything anyway. Might as well."

He sighed and handed her the sheet. "What have you been doing with them lately?" She used to throw them back in his face in many creative ways. Now they just disappeared and he never saw them again.

"Wipe my nose on them." She shrugged.

"All right," he said gruffly, "I get to leave and you don't. Did you give Tashigi a list?" He stared at her and she nodded, then sniffed. "Then drop it."

"Fine." She stood up, the papers clutched in her hand. And just like that, without another word she marched to the door and knocked on it for the guard! He snorted angrily but barked the order to open it. She left without looking around, her shoulders thrown back and her feet clacking strongly on the wooden floor. He'd quirked a smile at the door as it closed again. 

Fiery little thing, he thought affectionately. That's when he'd come up with the idea to buy her a gift when he was out. He was not the most thoughtful of men, but getting something for her on the day he was off the ship would show he'd been thinking of her. 

Unfortunately, when he reached one of the shops along the boardwalk he realized something. To his chagrin, everything he picked up reminded him of the fact that she wasn't free. Cut flowers - plucked and they would eventually die. Dresses, well, he'd already thought of that. If they made him think that way, they'd really depress her and be a terrible gift. So he kept looking. He fingered the soft trim of a girlish-looking coat and all of a sudden an idea struck him, so absolutely perfect that he smiled. The woman raised her eyebrows, astonished at the change that came over him when he did. He looked like he was in his late thirties, but in that brief flash of happiness the age melted away and he was almost a boy again. She was so stunned that she didn't try to keep him when he asked if there was a certain shop in the district. And anyway, the sooner he left, the faster they could air the place out.

He was quite pleased with himself the next morning when he called for her visit. When she walked in he didn't waste time giving it to her; he could see she must have had another bad night. This would brighten things considerably - he hoped.

"Here," he muttered, tossing a crudely-wrapped package at her. The shop had used brown paper, and he hadn't thought to request anything nicer.

"What is it?" She caught it and turned it over curiously.

"A gift."

Elly glanced at him in surprise. "You bought me something? But - but you didn't need to."

"Open it already," he said, his voice growing gruffer by the minute. She couldn't tell if he was pissed or nervous. Maybe it was both. Wondering, she tore the cord off and slipped a bundle of soft, fragrant material out of the brown paper. 

"Leather!" She held it out, unfolding it, and gasped. It was a gorgeous white coat with fur trim tinted the same green as his. Military colors, she thought, but even that couldn't take away from her pleasure. Her hands wandered over the pliable skin, smooth and perfect. More to have something to do, she flipped it over and saw the back had writing on it like his did. But unlike his that read "Justice", this read "Freedom". She slowly raised one hand to her mouth and pressed it there, squeezing her eyes shut.

"The minute you get free," he cleared his throat as his voice started to grow thick, "The minute you get free, I'm going to take you for a ride. You'll need that."

"But we're usually in the middle of the, the ..." Her eyes filled with tears and she kept her head down, gripping the jacket tightly.

"Doesn't matter. I can go anywhere. I'll take you away from this damned ship as soon as I can. For awhile." She knew she should say something, but she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. All yesterday she had been so angry at everyone, especially him, because she was stuck behind. And he'd used his time buying her this well-thought-out present. She stood up slowly and slipped one arm though, then the other, shrugging it all the way on. It fit well, slightly baggy, which was how she liked it. Still unable to speak, she quietly walked around the desk where he was seated and fell down on her knees. When he leaned over to pull her up, she threw her arms around his legs, preventing him from lifting her. After a moment she felt his hands lightly stroking her hair. They stayed that way until Elly's she started to ache and was forced to stand up. By then she had regained some composure and was able to look him in the eye.

"Thanks," was all she said, but he understood. And this time when he gave her the contract paperwork, she folded it neatly in a pocket of her new jacket before she left.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can it really be freedom?

"I need to talk with you about this." Elly was sober for once as she addressed Smoker one blustery afternoon. A few weeks had passed since he'd given her the gift of a white leather jacket and the promise to take her out when she earned her freedom. He noticed with appreciation that she had gone out of her way to make herself appealing, wearing a flowing silk dress instead of a plain cotton skirt and blouse. Her hair had a flower in it she'd managed to get from somewhere - something purple-colored that smelled soft and sleepy. She passed the sheet of paperwork across the desk to him and he raised both eyebrows when he saw it was the contract he'd given her the other day. Elly lifted her chin defiantly, daring him to say something.

"What?" Was all he asked. 

"Can I change some things?"

"Depends on what, I guess." He glanced down and saw she had added lines of writing alongside, circling parts and crossing off others. "You didn't change much," he added, surprised.

"No. I didn't." She took a deep breath. "I decided to sign it if they accept."

He stopped in the middle of reading the extras she'd added, a strange look crossing his grizzled features. "You'll only fully use your powers with one person."

"You," she said quietly. "I hope you don't mind, and I hope you won't hate what I can do. But you're the only one I ever trusted enough to try going all the way with." She spoke this last without thinking, and his hand spasmed on the table at her choice of words. "Oops," she said faintly, blushing. "But still... well, it's a good description. For that."

"Ah."

"Yep." She watched him nod to himself.

"You're sure?" One hand resting on the papers, he reached out and held his other across to her.

"Yeah."

He squeezed once and let go. "It'll be quick. They want you."

"I know," she murmured. 

"Do you want to stay?" He waved at the phone on the corner of the desk. "I can prepare a new one. It could all be over in an hour."

"Even faster than I thought," she marvelled. "I thought the military was slow and pondering when it came to legal stuff."

"Sometimes," he grunted. "Not this."

"Do it," she said suddenly, dark eyes flashing. 

The call was oddly brief. The voice coming from the transponder snail congratulated the Vice Admiral, told him to write up the new terms and have her sign it immediately. For such a momentous occasion in her life, she thought it happened far too quickly. There was no fanfare or rejoicing on their side - ah, but they were military, after all. And of course, this was only the written part. She had a long discussion coming up with the man she'd since fallen in love with. Watching him dig paper out of a troublesome desk drawer that got stuck several times and swear to himself as he couldn't find a pen, she smiled. She was certain she had made the right choice out of the options she had. The finished draft was an original copy with add-ons written this time by Smoker to ensure that they were legal. He signed his own name at the bottom and passed it shakily over to her for the last time.

"So quick," she sighed as she touched the pen tip to the paper. She scrawled her name and let the pen fall nervelessly from her fingers. The tension in the room was thick, and the part she dreaded was coming. "I don't know how you're going to react to ..." She never got to finish her sentence, for he had slid noiselessly out of his chair and was standing in front of her. She'd been too absorbed in the act of signing that she hadn't noticed. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and he leaned down and kissed her, hard. They'd kissed only once before and he'd apparently been holding back then. She felt the force of his presence so strongly she nearly wilted in the chair. 

When the kiss broke he lifted his head, panting. "Now you're mine," he chuckled throatily.

"Ohmigod. Is that my 'welcome to the team' speech?" She was reeling from his passionate display and put up her hand to right the flower in her hair. 

"No." She gasped as his hands slipped lower and he easily lifted her out of the chair to swing her around. She felt like she was seeing a new side of him that perhaps not a lot of folks did, and fell for him more in that moment. But she wasn't too fond of the motion and squeaked at him to put her down.

"Seriously, cut it out, I'm going to get sick!" But she started laughing anyway. "Put me down right now, you idiot!"

The door opened and the guard poked his head through. "Ah..." He began, then took a step back as he saw the scene before him. 

"Good," Smoker said gruffly, though he was still smiling. "Help take her chain off right away."

"Sir?!"

"I signed that infernal thing," Elly said in an offhand manner. Her eyes were twinkling merrily. The guard had been acting strange for awhile around them, but now his eyes showed understanding. He was still shocked - he never thought she would sign -- but he knew an order when he heard one. He walked across the room and unlatched the clasp one last time. Smoker told him to give it to Tashigi with the command to lock it up. He left, still looking dazed.

"You're going to have to wear the other one," Smoker reminded her as she squealed with glee. 

She flipped a hand at him, grinning foolishly. "Don't care. That one's just a pretty stone." She positively glowed, just like the last time. Then Smoker noticed with incredulity that she was glowing - at least shining a little. Really shining, like some female character in a manga. He stared harder. Yes. The day wasn't sunny out and yet Elly had a nimbus of gold about her like a summer sunbeam. She looked down at herself and grimaced lightly. "Whoopsie. Overdid it." The shine faded.

"We're going to have to talk about that."

"Yep."

\--

The contract signed and her sea-stone chain removed, Elly was now facing the task of telling Smoker what her power was and how it would affect them both. They stared at each other. After a wildly uncharacteristic display of joy from the Vice Admiral, he seemed uncertain how to proceed.

"I promised you a ride," he suddenly remembered. A glance out the large window showed the weather was fair and held no hint of rain or disturbance. It would be a good time to get away, and maybe she would be able to talk to him off the ship.

Her eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

"Dunno." he was rummaging around in his desk, bent over and clearly looking for something. "Ah." The jewel case containing the smoky quartz necklace appeared. 

"Put it on, put it on, I can't wait to go!" Elly was vibrating with energy. The idea of being away, the very concept, was almost too much to bear. 

The big man laughed. "Soon enough. And quit squirming around," he complained gruffly as he tried to work the clasp. She huffed with impatience as he squinted with concentration. "...all right."

"Can I go without the guard now?" He nodded shortly and she pelted off at an unseemly rate of speed. "I'll just get my jacket... and pants, definitely pants."

Smoker watched her leave in a flurry of silk, the flower in her hair flickering to the ground. He scrubbed at the side of his face with one palm, slowly worrying his unshaven cheek until he thought of something important. One long stride brought him back to his desk. He grabbed the snail phone and barked some hasty commands.

Even though she knew she had promised to stay with the Marines, Elly felt free for the first time in a long, long while. The date had been a small taste; this was the real deal. She was brimming with happiness as she darted about her quarters, picking out clothing better suited for travel and slipping on her new leather jacket. She didn't wear much makeup since she didn't need it with her talent. All she needed was a single touch of gloss to ensure she didn't get chapped lips and she was ready. As she was about to step out the door, though, she stopped and walked back to the mirror. She reached out and tucked the small container of balm in a pocket of the jacket, zipping it shut. She left with a wicked smirk, almost certain she would need to reapply once, if not several times. 

"Ready," she called out gleefully as she boldly stepped past the guard at the door. Smoker sighed to himself, busy with a large basket he'd had delivered to his office. She would have to be taught some semblance of military manners before all was done. Later, he told himself. Much later. First things fi-

He looked up and all thought came to a crashing stop. She was leaning over close by him, peering at what he held. He'd been attracted to her before, and with the removal of the chain he was nearly overpowered by various urges. He cleared his throat, trying to concentrate on something neutral to regain control. Once again he had the notion that her power was doing this to him, and rejected it - Hancock had that particular fruit, so she couldn't have it. He straightened up, holding the basket at his side as she asked what was in it.

"Lunch." 

"Are we going to be gone that long?" 

"Probably." He stepped forward, moving quickly to cover his confusion. She had to jog slightly to keep up as he marched out the door and out to the open deck. His second-in-command had been commanded to take charge and he'd told her to inform the men about the situation. To firmly tell them that Elly was one of them now. Still, he'd speak to them after their trip - at some length. He wanted to make sure there would be no trouble. His command was the most raucous in the fleet, a fact he was painfully reminded of when they reached the open air. Cheers and catcalls punctuated the rowdy clapping, along with some low hoots he found most annoying. Elly didn't say a word, just linked her arm about his and walked demurely beside as if this was the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing. Smoker's face colored and he stopped before reaching out for his bike to face the crowd.

"Quiet!" He roared in his most commanding tone. His eyes stared down the Marines, who quickly choked back any further impertinences and snapped to attention. "You know better," he growled angrily, face still flaming. "I want the deck and kitchens cleaned before I - we -- get back. Spotless!"

The affirmative reply of so many men was deafening. Elly leaned against the rail as he turned away to grasp the back end of his bike. It was a wide bike with three wheels. Two large ones made up the rear, and a smaller one was in front. It looked odd to her because there wasn't any instrument panel on it like in a regular vehicle. He tied the basket to the large end and hopped on the well-worn seat, motioning for her to sit behind him. Breathing hard, she straddled the thing and wriggled around to get settled. When she would have put her hands on his shoulders, he shook his head, however. 

"What?"

"You'll have to hold me around the waist," he told her with some relish. Now it was his turn to tease her! "I need to steer."

"Ahh... kay." She slowly wrapped her arms about him and he snorted out a stream of smoke. 

"Lower." He chuckled evilly when he felt her soft intake of breath. But she did slide her hands down his bare chest until they were mid-level. "All right. Let's go." He slipped on a pair of sunglasses and tensed himself. Elly was completely unprepared for what happened next. She assumed it would rev up like an engine, but she saw nothing that made sense. Her arms encircling him tightened as he flowed into the bike, using his power to animate it. When they reared up and off the deck, she squealed, unable to help herself.

She absolutely _loved_ it!

They were able to move across water this way and she watched, amazed at being this close to the life-threatening substance she'd always feared. Water meant drowning for Devil Fruit users, but here she was speeding across an expanse of glittering blue sea. She relaxed as they sped on, and, finding she couldn't stare too long at the water decided to rest her head against his back. As she closed her eyes she felt the throbbing of the boiling smoke underneath her, speeding them on to what he told her was a small, uninhabited island. 

"That speck?"

"It'll be here soon." He put forth as much power as he could, and soon enough they arrived. Elly sat back on the seat as he dismounted. She was laughing, running her hands through her dark hair and kicking up her heels with delight. Smoker said nothing but lifted her off and onto the beach.

"That was great!" He glanced back at her, pleased that she'd liked the ride. "But owww-ww, my fanny feels like hamburger meat." She rubbed at her rear. He couldn't help himself. He looked. She saw him looking and raised an eyebrow, smiling questioningly, and he busied himself with the basket.

"Put this in the shade," he muttered.

"I'll take a second opinion on that, if you want."

"Damn it!" He almost dropped the basket. "Alright, that's it." He grabbed the wicker handle and stomped up the beach several feet in the shade of some palm trees, where he set it down and returned to where she stood expectantly.

"That's what?"

"I've had just about enough of that, child." He dissolved his arm into smoke as she swiped at him and grasped it faster than she could react. "Cut that out!"

"Then stop calling me that!"

"Stop acting like it!" 

She swore at him, and once again he was impressed by her vocabulary. "What should I do, then?!" Smoker's eyes narrowed, fine lines wrinkling around the corners. He looked down as she stood there in front of him, hair in disarray from the windy ride and hands balled into fists. He grasped her other arm and pulled them up, placing her hands on his chest. 

"Shut up," he said firmly, and kissed her before she could say another word.


End file.
